1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic protection module, in particular, to an electronic protection module adapted to prevent information theft.
2. Related Art
Accompanying the progress of technologies, a smart card embedded with a chip or a magnetic strip has become a popularly used accessory to daily life. For example, a smart card may be used as a credit card or electronic wallet in retail stores, or for various other usages such as electronic shopping, entry control, membership management, or parking management. However, security issues such as smart card duplication, fraudulent use and information leaks are frequently reported in newspapers, and are now considered seriously by the public. During the transaction the retailer's electronic cash register system involves important elements such as microprocessors, smart card reader and memory to record transaction information and the personal information of consumers.
During the consumer's payment, the retailer uses a laser scanner to read barcodes of the goods sold to count the prices, add up sales statistics, and input the consumer's personal information. By combining this information with the smart card, the personal information of the consumer is obtained through the smart card, which can allow the retailer to manage the consumer's information, analyze the consumer's purchasing behaviors, and act as a reference for business operations.
Therefore, once the electronic cash register system is invaded the consumer's information stored in the electronic cash register system could be leaked and cause the retailer loss, due to the electronic cash register system's capability of storing consumer information. As a result, effective prevention of consumer information leak and avoidance of monetary loss and reputation damage to financial organizations and the public, has become a critical issue in need of resolution.